mntgaidenfandomcom-20200215-history
...The Crimson Christmas
Chapter 12 of Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden. Synopsis It's still Eve in the Jones home, and they are joined by Michelangelo's brothers Donatello and Raphael. They have no idea that Shadow and Davianna have just been kidnapped by a Shredder Elite with Renoir already hot on their trail, or that Mikey has set aside his own fears to set out and rescue them. Shadow tries to escape, but pays dearly as Foot Ninja beat her and leave her for dead right before Davianna's eyes. Renoir saves Shadow from drowning, but they must get home quickly to warn the family of the ambush awaiting Uncle Mikey. Characters * Augustus Amherst / Renoir * Eikichi Gotoh (seen but not named) * Donatello Hamato * Michelangelo Hamato * Raphael Hamato * Casey Jones * Shadow Jones * April O'Neil * Davianna Wallace Pages MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Title.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 2.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 3.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 4.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 5.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 6.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 7.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 8.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 9.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 10.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 11.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 12.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 13.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 14.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 15.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 16.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 17.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 18.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 19.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 20.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 21.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 22.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 23.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 24.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 25.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 26.png| MNT Gaiden - Chapter 12 - Page 27.png| Transcript * /Transcript Trivia * In this chapter, some of the events that happen at the Jones family's Christmas party are shoutouts to similar events that happened during : ** Raph trims the Christmas tree with butterfly knives. Afterwards, he jokes that he should have become a barber. ** Casey is making the Christmas turkey instead of Mikey (who is occupied wrapping gifts), but the turkey catches fire and Casey says it's always better when Mikey cooks. ** Donnie and April sing together, though this time Donnie appears nervous while singing. ** Mikey's room contains presents is off-limits to the others, though this time Mikey has left through his own bedroom window to go rescue Shadow and Davianna without telling anyone else first. ** While all this is happening, Renoir and Shadow are being thrashed by the renegade Foot Clan. Previously it was Leo who was being attacked, but Leo is not present this time. ** The festivities come to an abrupt halt when a serious injured Renoir comes through the apartment window carrying a seriously-injured Shadow, but this time they entered the window normally instead of crashing through it. ** The apartment itself does not come under attack when Renoir arrives, unlike before. * Michelangelo's change of outfit in this chapter is permanent, becoming his new regular appearance. }} Category:Chapters